Corsair In Wisteria
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: Sebagai dokter muda yang telah mematenkan dirinya sebagai perjaka tua, Jeon JungKook tak jua memberikan hatinya kepada pria panas dari tengah pantai itu, meski gairahnya terus mendorongnya. Sebab baginya, bersanding dengan Kapten Jack adalah kemustahilan. [TaeKook] Warning Inside!


**"... .** **Kau sudah merasa baik, 'kan? Pergilah sekarang, dan cari wanita-wanitamu ..."**

 **.  
**

 **Title: Corsair In Wisteria  
**

 **Rated:** **T+**

 **Character(s): Jeon JungKook, Jung HoSeok, Kim TaeHyung, and little bit Kim SeokJin also Kim NamJoon.  
**

 **Main Pair: Kim TaeHyung & Jeon JungKook  
**

 **Genre(s): Drama,** **Romance, Alternative Universal [AU].**

 **Disclaimer: Big Hit – BTS and other characters belong to God and their parents.**

 **Warning:** ** _Typo(s) maybe_ , hard language, and etc.**

* * *

.

.

Jeon JungKook itu pemuda yang memiliki sudut wajah tegas, dengan dagu runcing dan mata tajam. Namun, jika kalian memperhatikannya lebih dalam, kesan elok yang disampaikan dalam setiap gambaran rautnya itu suatu kesempurnaan. Bibirnya berkilau lembut seperti lolipop merah jambu yang manis di lidah. Hidungnya juga bangir, entah sudah berapa kali mengundang decakan iri dari orang lain. Bahkan, meski wajahnya terkena cipratan darah, tidak menghilangkan estetika dari pahatan Tuhan itu. Seperti saat ini, dengan peluh yang membasahi juga suasana menegangkan.

" _Sir_ , kau harus berhati-hati," suara itu menyela pikirannya, "Jika tidak, operasi ini akan gagal, _Sir_." JungKook tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau menyalahkan perawat di sisinya kini. Suaranya seperti burung menukik di telinganya, tetapi hal tersebut mampu membuat dirinya kembali sadar akan keprofesionalitasnya. Pukul dua dini hari tadi, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya secara menggebu. Ketika Alice—pelayan sekaligus perawatnya—membangunkannya, hal yang pertama kali JungKook lihat di meja kayu makannya adalah seorang pria dengan perawakan kotor penuh akan lumpur dan darah. Ia nyaris berasumsi bila laki-laki tersebut telah mati, sebelum pemuda lain yang membawanya kemari mencengkram lengannya kuat. "Hidupkan dia," ucapnya dengan aksen yang kental.

JungKook menelisik laki-laki di hadapannya kini. Ia baru menyadari orang ini tidak jauh lebih baik daripada sosok di meja makannya itu. Pelipisnya robek, sisi wajahnya tampak tergores kayu besar, bibirnya membengkak hampir pecah, dan beberapa bagian darinya merupakan bekas korban lain yang dia bawa. Kedua tangan JungKook terlipat di depan dada. Cahaya bulan utuh yang menyorot sisi wajahnya, disertai kemilau satu anting memanjang di telinganya, tidak meluluhkan kerasnya sorot orang itu kepadanya. "Mengapa aku harus? Kemungkinan untuk hidupnya kecil. Aku tidak bisa menjamin dia dapat bertahan lebih lama setelah aku menyembuhkannya. Tapi, itu masih berlaku untukmu," bibirnya menyuara, menunggu reaksi pria—jika prediksinya benar, dia salah satu awak bajak laut—itu.

Sejenak hening menyelimuti, menandakan keragu-raguan telah berhasil menghampiri awak kapal tersebut. Sebelum terdengar dengusannya kasar menyerupai kuda liar di sabana, dengan tangan yang terkepal menahan amarah, dia menegaskan, "Itu tidak ada dalam kamus kami. Kapten Jack mati, maka kami semua juga akan mati bersamanya." JungKook menyeringai, dia menertawai moto hidup para bajak laut ini. Pemikiran mereka sudah terdoktrin dangkal sedari dulu.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja. Pada akhirnya kalian semua juga akan mati, 'kan?" JungKook akui, dia pintar dan disegani. Namun, beberapa bagian dalam dirinya masih mengatakan kebodohan yang ia miliki. Berurusan dengan bajak laut sama sekali bukanlah keahliannya. Alice nyaris berteriak ketika melihat tuannya terkena tinju di lengan dan membuat pemuda mungil itu terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang, hampir terjembab. "Keparat! Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jack hingga menyuruhku membawanya kemari. Sialan!" Pemuda itu merogoh saku celana coklatnya tergesa, kemudian melemparkannya pada JungKook. Tepat di ujung jari-jari kaki telanjangnya lipatan kertas itu tergeletak.

"Obati dia. Aku akan berjaga di luar. Jika sampai semburat matahari tampak, dan kau belum selesai mengobatinya, dengan senang hati aku akan membunuhmu dan pelayanmu."

Dahinya mengerut tidak suka. JungKook menatap tajam pria itu tepat di matanya, sedang tangannya memberikan sinyal 'berhenti' kepada Alice yang mendekati laki-laki itu dengan pisau daging dari belakang diam-diam. "Maaf, Tuan. Tapi, di rumah ini aku yang berkuasa. Bukan kaptenmu yang terbaring lemah itu, bukan pula kau yang hanya bisa mengancam. Hidup matinya berada di tanganku, bukan? Jadi, kuperingatkan kau agar kembali bersama kawan-kawan awak kapalmu yang lain, Tuan. Aku akan mengutus seseorang, apabila kondisi kaptenmu telah stabil."

Lagi-lagi, pria itu mendengus. Memberikan ide bagi JungKook untuk menamai 'Rengekan Kuda' kepada orang bar-bar di rumahnya ini. "Tidak bisa! Dia harus segera sembuh. Kapal kami nyaris milik Genadeloos bila dia tidak kunjung turun tangan," teriak Rengekan Kuda frustrasi. Tetesan darah mulai membasahi sela-sela meja makannya, dan Alice yang menyadari itu berbalik panik mengambil seember air serta beberapa kain lap. Sejujurnya, JungKook tidak begitu menyukai rumahnya hancur tanpa sebab seperti ini, terlebih ternoda oleh darah manusia di meja makannya.

Namun, suara gesekan besi menghentikan Alice dari kepanikannya terhadap meja kebanggaan sang tuan. Sebab di depan kedua matanya, ia melihat sebuah pistol mengarah tepat pada JungKook.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku, _Lady_ ," celetukkan itu bersamaan dengan jarinya yang bergerak memutari pelatuk pistol di tangannya. Kesalahan sedikit saja, maka JungKook akan kehilangan nyawanya saat ini. Akan tetapi, JungKook tak gentar. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah pemuda yang telah dididik sedemikian rupa oleh seorang ayah mantan narapidana. Kecaman itu serupa ludahnya. Tidak ada artinya. Pandangan JungKook yang masih terpaku pada Rengekan Kuda, lantas bersuara dengan dingin, "Alice, hubungi pihak keamanan negara. Mereka akan dengan senang hati menyambut tamu tak diundang kita ini."

Alice mengangguk, dia berdiri dengan terbata-bata dari duduknya, kemudian setengah berlari menuju ruang tengah. Dalam suasana mencekam itu, JungKook mengubah rautnya. Ekspresinya mengendur, sebelum menunjukkan cemoohan, kembali mengejek si Rengekan Kuda, "Apakah kau lupa? Siapa yang memiliki kuasa di rumah ini? Ya, itu benar jika kalianlah pemilik lautan. Namun di daratan? Kalian sama dengan seekor tikus di kerajaan. Menunggu detik-detik mati terbakar." Kakinya terangkat cepat, melayang mengenai tangan Rengekan Kuda ketika dia sedikit lengah, lalu menghempaskan senjata itu ke lantai rumahnya.

" _Lady?_ Berterima kasihlah kepadaku, _Lady_. Karena aku masih mau menyelamatkan kaptenmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Pulanglah, atau kau ingin mati dua kali. Di tanganku dan di tangan kaptenmu, karena kapal kalian telah musnah—atau tiga? Di tangan aparat-aparat negara," tak ada getaran sama sekali dalam nadanya. Hidup JungKook jauh lebih mengerikan ketika ia masih kanak-kanak. Perawakannya yang indah, rupawan, tidak membuat segalanya mudah. Beberapa kali ia ditawar penjaja, hingga nyaris diperjual belikan secara paksa. Direbut dari ke dua orang tuanya, hingga berujung sang ayah membunuh penjilat pedofil-pedofil itu demi putra sulungnya.

Badan tegapnya yang terbalut jubah tidur biru pudar itu membungkuk, JungKook mengambil pistol di lantai kayunya. Kemudian, mengembalikan senjata itu kepada pemiliknya. "Pulanglah, HoSeok. Aku tahu Braises membutuhkan kepiawaianmu," jari tangannya menangkup telapak tangan HoSeok yang menggenggam senjata. Tangan itu sekasar endapan tanah kering, tak lagi sama seperti dulu. JungKook lalu mendongak, menampilkan senyum tipis tak begitu kentara pada HoSeok. Ia seperti orang yang berbeda, "Rebut kembali kapalmu, dan tetaplah hidup. Aku akan memberitahumu saat kapten kalian telah kembali sehat."

HoSeok menggeram dalam, dia tidak sempat menampik tangan lembut JungKook dikarenakan laki-laki itu segera menghampiri sang kapten. "Alice!" Kondisinya mungkin lebih buruk sekarang. Perutnya mulai bergerak melambat, tarikan napasnya satu dua. Entah kemana darah yang tadi masih terlihat menggenang di sekitar tubuhnya tadi. "HoSeok! Pulanglah! Kau hanya akan menggangguku di sini. Aku akan mengutus MinGyu ketika dia lebih baik. Kau tahu dia tidak akan membuka mulutnya tanpa seizinku," bentaknya marah diikuti suara seraknya yang perlahan merendah. Gadis berambut pirang menyala itu datang membawa peralatan yang diperlukan.

Picingan HoSeok menajam, mengamati Alice seperti hewan buas menunggu mangsanya. Sial! Panggilan tadi hanya untuk mengelabuinya. Tak ada surat, bekas tinta, maupun runtuhan jerami di tangannya. Pria dengan kuciran kecil di rambut belakangnya itu lantas mendecih, merasa terbodohi oleh seseorang yang wajahnya tak lebih jantan darinya. Orang ini—Jeon JungKook—masih dengan pikiran liciknya sedari dulu memang tak pernah berubah.

"HoSeok!"

"Persetan!" Sosoknya kemudian berlari keluar dari pintu belakang.

.

.

Enam belas hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian hebat itu, dan JungKook masih memegang janjinya dengan merawat Kapten Braises ini penuh ketelitian. Tangannya meremas daun Marjoram, menghilangkan air, sebelum meratakannya pada pinggang pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Tepat setelah kepergian HoSeok, tidak ada yang jauh lebih baik. Laki-laki ini hampir kehilangan seluruh darahnya, luka robekan yang rupanya membelah miring bahu hingga bawah tulang rusuknya sudah menjelaskan seberapa sekarat dia, meski tak begitu dalam. JungKook bahkan masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana jalan keajaiban bajak laut ini. "Orang jahat selalu memiliki banyak nyawa, 'kan?" lirihnya sembari membasuh kedua tangannya di dalam baskom kecil samping kasur, dan kala JungKook mengusap dahi lelaki itu dengan menyibak rambut poninya, ia sadar bila orang ini tak seburuk itu.

JungKook tak mengenal siapa Kapten Jack yang diagung-agungkan oleh HoSeok, tetapi dirinya mengerti jika sosok itu bukanlah seseorang yang dapat diajak berpetualangan canda tawa. Lirikannya jatuh pada tubuh Jack, layaknya menimang apakah pemuda ini pantas diajaknya bergelung di atas kasur. Sayangnya tidak, JungKook memutuskan untuk berpikir hal yang rasional. Bagai sekuat juga segarang apa Jack apabila ia tidak setengah mati. Mungkinkah aura menakutkannya akan begitu terasa seperti dalam rumor? Nada bicaranya selalu kasar? Keahliannya secerdik singa jantan Afrika? Lantaran isu yang mengatakan Kapten Jack memiliki tubuh kekar dengan wajah dipenuhi rambut, hanyalah bualan semata.

Keterkejutan akan dahi yang tiba-tiba mengerut, mengubah posisi duduk JungKook menjadi tegak di pinggir kasur. Mata coklat terang lentiknya mengamati, ketika kapten tersebut mencoba membuka kelopaknya. Selama ini Jack memang beberapa kali menunjukkan tanda-tanda bangun, tapi tak sampai mempertontonkan lensanya. Ini kali pertama ia memperlihatkan perubahan besar yang JungKook tak tahu mengapa nantikan.

Jack mengerjap perlahan-lahan, sedikit bingung. Lalu memperlihatkan sedalam apa netra itu secara jelas dalam sekali kerjapan kuat. Coklat jernih dasar sungai, berkelok-kelok bagai aurora namun tetap tenang. JungKook terdiam merasakannya, aura yang perlahan keluar dari Jack dan setelahnya dia menyesali hal itu sekarang.

"H-HoSeok?" suara dalam, berat, seraknya itu menyapa pendengaran JungKook yang tertegun. Semasa hidupnya menjadi seorang dokter, dia selalu bisa mengenyampingkan masalah biologisnya. Ia bahkan tak benar-benar paham dengan gejolaknya. Terlalu sibuk mengulurkan bantuan kepada orang-orang, seakan membuatnya lupa jika ia juga laki-laki berumur dua puluh empat tahun yang membutuhkan pelepasan. Tetapi, lucunya bara api itu datang sekarang dan JungKook tak ingin mengakui perasaan yang menggrogoti nalurinya.

Ranjang tersebut kemudian berderit dikala JungKook berdiri, dia tersenyum simpul biasa. Sebagaimana yang sering ia berikan pada pasien-pasiennya, "HoSeok melindungi Braises, tidurlah kembali. Keadaanmu memang membaik, tapi belum sepenuhnya sembuh," kakinya tertetuk, bersimpuh di sisi kasur. Mengambil beberapa obat-obatan ke tangkupan tangan kirinya, tak menyadari si coklat sungai juga mengikuti setiap pergerakannya. "Tolong jangan banyak bergerak, atau—"

"Apa HoSeok yang membawaku kemari?" JungKook mengerutkan hidungnya, merasa terganggu karena Jack telah menyela perkataannya. Semua bajak laut memang tak memiliki tata krama. Itulah mengapa ia tak sudi menjadi teman satu malam mereka. Bar-bar, kasar, tak berpendidikan, licik, apa manfaat yang dirinya dapatkan? JungKook lantas menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan, sebelum menyadari emosinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Apa ini? Tak biasanya JungKook seperti ini.

Beruntung suara ketukan di sisi pintu seolah menyelamat harga dirinya yang nyaris copot. Alice melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, lantas tersenyum lebar saat melihat Kapten Jack sadar sepenuhnya. "Alice," nada itu terdengar seperti sebuah peringatan, "Ada apa?" Gadis itu mengalihkan atensinya, ia mengusap kedua tangannya pada rok selutut yang dilapisi celemek, lalu menunjuk pintu utama dengan ibu jari, " _Mr._ SeokJin memintamu untuk mengobati tupainya, Tuan."

"Oh, Tuhan," JungKook mendesah lelah, dia berjalan mendekati gadis itu seraya memberikan barang-barang yang tadi sempat dipungutnya. Setelah itu kedua tangannya tersampir di pinggang, sedang mimiknya menunjukkan kejengahan, "Kau tidak mengajaknya negosiasi? Atau, mengatakan pada SeokJin apabila tupai itu lebih baik mati daripada sakit-sakitan? Demi batu, aku pergi ke Inggris bukan untuk menjadi dokter hewannya."

Alice meringis, dia kemudian mengendikkan kedua bahunya sambil memeluk peralatan tuannya, "Sudah, Tuan. Terkecuali, menganjurkan Tuan SeokJin untuk membunuh tupainya. Beliau bisa saja berteriak-berteriak di depan pintu dengan nada bicaranya yang cepat." Bertahun-tahun Alice bekerja bersama JungKook, ia selalu saja melupakan sifat pemuda itu yang sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah mengerikan. Karena dirinya terbiasa dengan pembawaan hangat JungKook.

Lidahnya mendecak sebal, _benar juga_. Walaupun SeokJin lebih tua darinya, dan beberapa kali kerap membantu Alice memasak bagi majikannya yang perjaka tua, bukan berarti JungKook sabar dengan permintaan aneh-aneh dari laki-laki keras kepala itu. " _Hah_ , sudahlah, semua itu tidak akan berhasil. Aku akan menemuinya," dan sebelum kaki berbalut celana kain abu-abu itu sepenuhnya meninggalkan kamar bernuansa merah keemasan tersebut, JungKook berbalik menjumpai mata Jack, "Istirahatlah kembali, maka kau bisa membantu HoSeok secepatnya."

.

.

Suara gemericik dari riak air danau di bawah bulan tak berbintang, menemani malam laki-laki itu yang bayangnya terpantul di atas air. Tak ada seseorang di sisinya, ia menyelinap keluar dari rumah setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu membantu beberapa warga dan bangsawan yang seakan tak memberi mereka celah untuk bernapas. Alice, hari ini, bahkan terlihat layaknya tulip layu siap roboh. Jadi, JungKook memutuskan menenggak _wine_ nya di kursi belakang rumah sendirian.

Kepalanya mendongak, bersandar pada kepala kursi sambil menutup kedua matanya. Sedang kancing kerah kemeja putih polosnya terbuka dan lengan bajunya tergulung sampai siku. JungKook sengaja melemaskan tubuhnya, ia benar-benar kelelahan hari ini. Seandainya esok dirinya tak memiliki jadwal cukup padat, maka JungKook akan suka rela berenang di pinggir danau. Sayang, pukul 10 pagi dia harus berada di rumah Jenderal SiWon. Melakukan _check up_ rutin.

JungKook menghela napasnya melalui celah bibirnya. Serangga-serangga nokturnal yang bersahut-sahutan menyuarakan keluhan mereka setidaknya menjadikan keheningan malam itu sedikit bernada dan memberikan JungKook seorang teman. Hembusan angin lembut juga tak mau kalah mengelus permukaan wajahnya. Angin di malam hari memang tidak begitu baik bagi kesehatan, sayangnya itu menyejukkan pikiran. Tidak terlalu panas serta ribut. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, namun JungKook mulai terbuai dengan ajakan sang malam. Botol _wine_ yang tadi berada di genggaman tangannya sudah berpindah tempat pada samping kursinya yang kosong. Tidur sejenak tidak menjadi masalah, 'kan?

Lama kedua tirai itu terpejam tenang, rupanya menandakan kegelapan benar-benar telah membawanya pada mimpi.

* * *

" _Tuan Jung ingin membawaku kemana?" kaki kecilnya yang tertutup sepatu berlari tertatih-tatih, menyamai besarnya jarak kaki orang yang menyeret tangannya ini. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Paras orang tua itu sangat kaku, bibirnya turun, dahinya berkerut. JungKook melihat ke depan, jalanan gelap dengan penerangan minim mulai membuatnya ketakutan._

 _Beberapa laki-laki besar, juga wanita tak sepenuhnya berpakaian elegan bercengkrama di sudut rumah kumuh. Mengerumuni meja persegi bertimbunan oleh uang. JungKook tidak tahu siapa mereka, tapi dirinya mengerti orang-orang itu tidaklah sebaik Mrs. Stacie, guru menarinya, maupun Mr. SeJin, atasan penjaga di rumahnya._

" _Tuan Jung? Apakah aku boleh pulang?"_

" _Tidak!" JungKook tersentak, badannya bergetar ketakutan. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Ayahnya pernah berkata, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Ayahnya juga pernah berkata, ialah jagoan ayah ibunya. Jadi, JungKook tidak boleh menangis._

 _Ketika langkah mereka mendekati jajaran orang-orang bergigi kemilau kuning itu, sebagian dari mereka menoleh. Menyadari kedatangan suara tapak kaki lain yang menggema dari ujung gang, dan saat mata JungKook bertemu dengan mereka, ketakutannya tak terbendung lagi. Orang-orang itu saling menepuk pundak satu sama lain, sebelum bersiul kepadanya. Mengatakan umpatan-umpatan kasar, serta beberapa perkataan dengan logat lain yang JungKook belum pernah dengar._

" _Sialan, Jung! Kualitas barangmu kali ini bagus sekali. Aku yakin harganya tinggi," ucap seseorang dengan perut besar yang membiarkan kemeja kotak-kotaknya terbuka. Di atas dada orang itu tergambar naga yang mengitari gunung. "Ya ya, dia masih muda dan bersih," Tuan Jung yang mencengkram tangan JungKook terbahak._

 _JungKook mencubit baju bawah ayah sahabatnya itu, bibirnya mengerut, serta matanya memerah, "Tuan Jung, aku ingin pulang." Tuan Jung seketika berjongkok di depannya, ekspresinya terlihat marah sekali. Tangannya teracung ke depan, siap menampar pipinya kapan saja, "Diam, atau kubuang kau ke laut dari ujung tebing!" Air matanya berjatuhan, dadanya sakit. JungKook takut, dia tidak tahu sejak kapan ayah sahabatnya sejahat ini. JungKook ingin pulang. JungKook ingin berada di pelukan ayah dan ibu. JungKook ingin berlindung pada HoSeok. JungKook—_

 _Dug!_

 _Badannya bagaikan selembar tisu yang terlempar ke depan. Menghantam tubuh seseorang setinggi lebih dari lima kaki begitu mudahnya. Dia tidak sadar dengan fakta bahwa sedari tadi orang ini telah memperhatikan mereka dan memukul Ayah HoSeok sebelum JungKook sempat dilukai oleh Tuan Jung._

" _Ho-ho, tidak ada barang yang lecet sebelum sampai pada tempatnya, Jung. Kau tahu itu," cerutunya mengebul di sela jari. Ia meludah nyaris mengenai wajah Tuan Jung yang terduduk di aspal basah. Lalu, laki-laki itu mengusap poni pirang persik milik JungKook di bawah perutnya beberapa kali, sebelum menariknya ke atas tidak terlalu keras. JungKook mendongak masih dengan rasa takutnya, ia membalas tatapan mata coklat sungai seindah aurora di utara milik pria tersebut._

" _Nah, anak manis, sekarang apa yang bisa aku dapatkan darimu."_

* * *

Saat pengelihatannya terbuka, hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah dirinya tidak lagi bersandar pada kepala kursi. Ia juga terbalut kain tipis yang cukup menghangatkan. Kepalanya kemudian berdenyut pening, JungKook meringis kecil menghalau rasa itu. Lalu ia mencoba untuk merenggangkan bahunya sembari terduduk dan menyadarkan otaknya dari mimpi masa lalunya.

Tak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Hari masihlah malam, juga JungKook terduduk di kursi belakang rumahnya. Hanya saja sekarang JungKook terselimuti oleh selimut sofa rumahnya, _wine_ nya menghilang. "Kupikir seorang dokter tidak membutuhkan tidur," suara dalam itu mengagetkannya, JungKook lantas berpaling ke belakang kursi. Menatap laki-laki berkemeja krim yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka hingga dada. Mempertontonkan garis luka memanjang di tubuh tegap _tan_ itu. Sedang tangannya memegang botol _wine_ miliknya yang telah kosong. Jack melirik, "Oh, aku tidak terbiasa meninggalkan _wine_ begitu saja."

JungKook mengerutkan keningnya, menyorot mata coklat itu. Mengingatkannya akan mimpi buruknya barusan. Sial, mengapa pula laki-laki ini datang secara tiba-tiba dalam mimpinya dan merusak skenario jalan hidupnya. "Betapa baiknya kau merampas barang milik seseorang," satu alisnya terangkat dengan bibir mencebik, "Ah, aku lupa. Caramu untuk bertahan hidup memang seperti itu." Telinganya berdengung kala mendengar Kapten Jack tertawa. Kembali mengalihkan atensi JungKook pada danau di hadapannya. Ia sekarang bahkan membenci tawa indah milik perompak satu itu. Pikirannya bertanya-tanya, apakah ini yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang saat _tidak_ menyukai seseorang?

Sepasang kaki kokoh berbalut celana panjang milik mendiang ayah JungKook itu memutari kursi, lalu berhenti di depan JungKook. Menghalangi keindahan danau dengan bulannya, dan mengirimkan hawa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Jack mencondongkan badannya, dia tersenyum miring kepada sosok yang berjarak tak lebih dari sejengkal dari wajahnya kini, setelah itu berbisik, "Begitukah cara seorang pria terhormat melarikan diri dari rasa ketertarikannya?" bibirnya menggelitik daun telinga JungKook, mengirimkan gelenyar panas yang lagi-lagi JungKook pahami. "Kau tahu, aku bukan laki-laki yang mudah mengontrol hormonku dan aku yakin kau juga merasakannya, 'kan? Setiap mata indahmu bertemu dengan milikku. Ada gairah dalam cara pandangmu," satu kecupan datang dari rahang bawahnya, mengejutkan JungKook, "Kita sama-sama saling menginginkan."

Perkataan itu kemudian mengingatkan JungKook pada ucapan Alice siang tadi. Tentang kertas yang dilemparkan oleh HoSeok beberapa hari lalu kepadanya. Kertas itu berisi sebuah sketsa kasar wajah JungKook ketika tersenyum di depan rumah Perdana Menteri NamJoon. Kala itu ia sedang mengobati lengannya yang tergores, tetapi JungKook sama sekali tak mengetahui ada orang lain selain mereka berdua dan Alice di rumah tersebut. Sudut bawah gambar itu tertanda, KTH – Jack, Braises dengan tulisan latin. Ah _…_ pantas HoSeok sudi menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini.

Disaat kapten itu mulai memeta pipinya dengan bibir panasnya, kepala JungKook berpaling menghindar. Menunjukkan sisi wajahnya yang kian sempurna dalam sentuhan malam, "Kau hanyalah seorang bajak laut dan ini sekedar nafsu belaka. Aku sudah terbiasa mengatasinya sendiri." Jack memundurkan tubuhnya kembali, dia menyeringai sembari mendecak menyerupai kesenangan memenangkan lotre, "Kau ingin aku menggunakan perasaanku?"

Lontaran pertanyaan itu seakan menamparnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang bagai di dorong berkali-kali oleh sekelompok orang, sedangkan dirinya seolah berteriak dari dalam rumah mengucapkan persetujuan. Bukan, ini salah. Tak ada yang waras dalam perasaan ini. Mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, secara nyata—atau entah, mungkin dirinya yang terlambat tahu bila ia telah diperhatikan sejak lama. Sebab figur Kapten pemimpin Kapal Braises ini tertempel di papan tengah kota sebagai orang yang paling dicari dan setiap kali ia melihat lukisan wajah kapten itu tak ada yang baik dalam tajamnya sorot mata tersebut. Tapi, apa sekarang. Mata itu, netra dalam itu, seakan berbicara padanya memohon agar mau direngkuh. Sial, ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Badannya meringkuk, JungKook menarik lututnya ke depan dada, lantas memeluknya. Ia ingin menghindar, tak menyukai apapun yang sedang terjadi sekarang. "Berhentilah, Jack. Aku bukan pelacurmu yang gampang kau rayu. Aku seorang dokter dan yang merawatmu sementara waktu di rumahku. Jadi, berhentilah mengatakan padaku seolah aku santapanmu selanjutnya. Kau sudah merasa baik, 'kan? Pergilah sekarang, dan cari wanita-wanitamu yang dapat kau setubuhi dimanapun," nadanya terdengar datar, sarat akan emosi. Dadanya sakit, perasaannya membuncah, tetapi ini sama sekali bukan keinginan JungKook.

Bertahun-tahun menghindari segala ajakan dari berbagai kalangan, bukan berarti JungKook rela menyerahkan dirinya kepada seorang penjarah yang begitu mempesonanya dalam pengobatan pertama. Dirinya pun ingin merasakan dicintai dengan sepenuh hati. Ia tidak ingin badannya hanya dipergunakan sebagai pemuas nafsu. Ia ingin menikah, mengadopsi seorang anak, membahagiakan keluarganya seperti ayah dan ibunya ajarkan kala dulu, dan sekarang apa yang bisa JungKook harapkan? Seorang kapten bajak laut tidak akan pernah bisa menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya. Meski ia merasakan ketertarikan lebih pada Jack, akan tetapi sejak awal ia memang sudah tidak memiliki harapan. Maka dari itu, dirinya lebih memilih untuk menghindar, menyangkal, setiap afeksi yang datang kepadanya.

JungKook mendesah lelah. Hidupnya yang malang. Kenapa pula ia repot-repot memikirkan hal yang sudah jelas-jelas ia ketahui hasilnya. JungKook menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan Jack, seolah mengatakan selamat tinggal, setelah itu ia beranjak dari kursinya sebelum jari-jari Jack menahan dagunya. "Panggil aku TaeHyung," desis laki-laki itu, sebelum menabrakkan bibirnya pada milik JungKook yang entah mengapa menangis kemudian. Ah— _wine_ terkutuk.

Bibirnya bergetar dalam kuluman itu. Hal yang mengagetkannya, pria ini tak menghabisi mulutnya. Tak tahu apa yang ditawarkan oleh TaeHyung, tapi ini terasa penuh akan makna. Ketika napasnya mulai tersengal karena sesenggukkan, JungKook memukul pundak TaeHyung. Ia tidak peduli lagi pada harga dirinya, pada egonya sebagai pria yang tidak boleh menangis. Matanya memerah sembab, tetapi tidak lagi menghindari tatapan Kapten TaeHyung. Dalam diamnya, JungKook ingin TaeHyung tahu apa yang sesungguhnya ada dalam isi hatinya.

"JungKook?" buku jari panjangnya lalu menyentuh surainya seraya mengulum senyum. Senyum pertama kali yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda remehan, "Kau tahu, aku memang tak pantas bersamamu. Hidupmu tak akan tenang denganku. Keamanan negara akan menghantui kita. Aku juga—" pipinya yang menampilkan semburat kemerahan samar dikecup TaeHyung, "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan tentang memiliki sebuah keluarga sendiri." Meski napas JungKook semakin tercekat, kali ini dirinya tak ingin menangis lagi. Sebab, semua telah tercatat diperkiraannya. Ini adalah konsekuensinya dan dorongan kebutuhan membuatnya mengambil resiko ini.

TaeHyung menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher JungKook, mengecupnya berulang-ulang secara acak. Kemudian menyeret pucuk hidungnya bertemu hidung bangir JungKook. Menggesekkan kedua hidung itu abstrak, "Namun, untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku sepenuhnya." Tangan JungKook meremat sisi baju TaeHyung kala laki-laki itu merapatkan tubuh bawah mereka. Mengirimkan getaran kasih nafsu yang ingin masing-masing ketahui. Apakah kali ini JungKook boleh berharap lebih?

Telapaknya yang lebih kecil menggapai luka di dada TaeHyung lembut, mengikuti garisnya yang telah tertutup. Luka ini sebagai penanda, bahwa ia memang ingin memiliki pemuda ini secara keseluruhan. Tidak peduli situasi yang sebenarnya. Maka, JungKook meruntuhkan dinding pelindungnya. Bibir merah bak tomat matang sempurna, memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu pada dada tan tersebut. Menggeser kemeja yang hanya menggantung itu hingga terjatuh pada rumput-rumput pendek di kaki mereka. Tangannya meraba sisi kepala TaeHyung dengan tekanan lembut, namun sarat akan keinginan.

Kala kepalanya di bawa untuk berhadapan dengan TaeHyung, JungKook mengulum dalam bibirnya sesekali. Bahkan, tak segan meninggalkan salivanya dengan sengaja. Memberikan tetes-tetes kemilau yang terkena cahaya bulan pada bibir yang tersungging menyeringai itu. Menyebalkan, betapa bejatnya tampang menggoda itu dengan keadaan setengah telanjang disertai sebuah seringai.

"TaeHyung, kumohon berjanjilah padaku," JungKook mengarahkan telapak kasar besar itu ke bawah lengkungan pantatnya yang masih terbalut celana kain kuno, "Jadikan aku rumahmu," mengajarkan gerakan meremas, sebelum TaeHyung berinisiatif meraih satu kaki JungKook agar tersampir pada pinggangnya, "Satu-satunya rumah yang dapat kau singgahi dan kau jadikan tujuan pulang. Aku–"

JungKook mendesah panjang, ketika TaeHyung memberi ruam ungu kemerahan pada kulit tengkuk keemasannya. Menjadikan tubuh kokoh TaeHyung sebagai tempat berdirinya, lantaran kedua kakinya telah melingkupi pinggang bajak laut itu.

"Keparat! Tunggu sebentar," dia memukul puncak kepala TaeHyung setelahnya. Jika tidak dihentikan, pergerumulan secara terbuka di belakang rumahnya akan benar-benar terjadi, meski JungKook akui itu menambah adrenalinnya.

Menanggapi perilaku pria manis yang telah diperhatikannya sejak berkunjung ke rumah sepupunya secara sembunyi-sembunyi itu, mata sungai TaeHyung lalu berputar jengah. Ia mencium bibir JungKook dalam hingga terdengar suara kecupan yang cukup keras, "Aku mengerti, berikan aku waktu. Aku akan benar-benar membawamu ke suatu tempat yang hanya kita berdua ketahui."

Kakinya menuntun JungKook ke arah pinggir danau dekat mereka. Lantas, TaeHyung mengangkat JungKook dari gendongannya setinggi mungkin, layaknya membandingkan dengan keindahan rembulan di belakang. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, TaeHyung dengan tulus sebagai seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun tanpa menggunakan embel-embel Kapten Braises, mengucapkan, "Aku mencintaimu, seperti sejak aku pertama kali meperhatikanmu, JungKook- _ah_."

Dadanya memekarkan bunga beribu-ribu dalam satu malam, pipinya tak lagi mengeluarkan semburat, melainkan sapuan merah muda kentara. Dalam seumur hidupnya, ini adalah momen terbahagianya, dan ia tak lagi mengelak itu.

"Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, TaeHyung- _ah,_ " kedua tangannya menangkup wajah TaeHyung yang sedikit berada di bawahnya. Mencium bibir itu dengan penuh cinta yang kemudian juga melibatkan permainan lidah, sebelum TaeHyung dengan sengaja menjatuhkan kedua tubuh mereka di danau tepat kala dia berbisik, "Aku ingin menyetubuhimu. Dimana kita sama-sama merasakan debaran sangat cepat, sampai kehilangan kewarasan."

–dengan kata lain, TaeHyung ingin bercinta dengan JungKook seperti hewan liar di alam bebas. Tanpa memedulikan mata-mata permasalahan diwaktu mendatang. Meski nyawapun telah menjadi pengorbanan terbesarnya nanti.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang kelabang itu mengernyitkan dahinya di pagi hari. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa, karena rasanya ini kali pertama menghadapi situasi seperti ini selama bersama sang tuan. Hampir pukul 10, dan Tuan JungKook masih saja bergelung di kasurnya. Fakta ini sudah cukup membuatnya berlonjak ke belakang.

Namun, kenyataan lainnya lagi, yaitu kepala Tuan JungKook berada di dada Kapten Jack dalam keadaan rambut keduanya basah. Apakah ia melewatkan kejadian penting kemarin?

.

.

 **. THE END .**

* * *

 _Fanfic_ ini hasil _remake_ dari _Lilac Sky In The Water with pair_ Kim TaeHyung & Park Jimin. Jadi, kalau kalian merasa pernah membacanya, maka itu benar.

Rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun menghilang dari fanfiction net ini. Tapi, kangen tiba-tiba sekarang. Jadi, cuman _comeback_ dengan karya hasil _remake_ -an sendiri.

 _So, would you (still) mind_ _to Review?_

 _Regard_ ,

\- Arcoffire-Redhair -


End file.
